Troublesome Boys
by CreativePunk77
Summary: Four Chapter Fic. (First three chapters are pre-series one, and the second chapter will be a continuation of the first one. Third chapter is set a few years after the second chapter, and the fourth one is set during series one, during episode three.) It seems that the Headmaster had an encounter with the Hunter brothers WAY BEFORE that fateful first meeting in the man's office. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**For my stories, Harvey's birthday is in September and Lloyd's is in March. This takes place in October, and the year is not set. Even though the show came out in the nineties, and the books were before that, all of my stories are in modern times, with no set dates.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

It was early afternoon and time for the Headmaster to browse the shops at the Mall, in search of a new desk for his office at home. He had spent the morning drawing up the first drafts of his 'Master Plan' to take over the country, then the world, as the ultimate Leader, which meant that his plans for _shopping_ had been pushed back to after Lunch.

Per usual, the Headmaster had only eaten a small portion of food for Lunch, as he didn't need a lot of nutrients to keep himself going throughout the day.

When he was ready, the Headmaster departed from his home and made his way to the Mall.

* * *

Striding through the doors, the Headmaster towered over the majority of the shoppers, satisfied that he was intimidating them, judging by the wary looks that he was being sent, as well as people in front of him scuttling out of the way.

As he approached the first shop he needed, the Headmaster spotted a group of pupils from his school. The five of them were perfectly in synch and utterly silent. Smirking to himself at the sight of his hypnotised pupils, the Headmaster nodded at them as they passed, before turning to enter the shop.

As he turned, the Headmaster suddenly stumbled forwards as something from behind knocked into him. Managing to regain his balance, the Headmaster whirled round, eyes narrowing as he saw that _a person_ had bumped into him.

And to top it all off, the person was _small._

The young child, the Headmaster guessed that he was a toddler, possessed curly red hair and was dressed in a pair of dark denim overalls, with a striped t-shirt underneath and had on a pair of blue trainers.

The toddler stared up at him, and to the Headmaster's astonishment, the child abruptly narrowed his eyes and drew back his right leg.

The Headmaster doubled over as the toddler delivered a solid kick to his left kneecap, rendering him _utterly speechless._

As he panted and attempted to straighten himself up, there was a shout from behind the toddler;

" _LLOYD!"_

A woman, in her late twenties with cropped dark hair and wearing a baggy jumper and jeans, raced over in her trainers, her arms occupied with both a full bag of shopping and a baby.

She came up beside the toddler and scowled down at him, snapping: _"Lloyd! Apologise to this gentleman! RIGHT NOW!"_

The boy, Lloyd, glowered up at the Headmaster, before turning to his mother and whining in a petulant tone:

"But _Mummy!_ That man is EVIL!"

"Don't be ridiculous! Now, _apologise!_ Or we're not going to the Disney Store!"

At once, Lloyd's eyes widened and he returned his gaze onto the old man before him. Clearly not happy at apologising, he mumbled:

"Sorry…. Mr. Man. Hope your knee's okay."

"Good boy." The woman's expression softened as she smiled at the child. As Lloyd smiled back, the woman's gaze snapped up to rest on the Headmaster's concealed eyes. Hastily positioning the baby so that the child was balanced on her hip, the woman said:

"I am so sorry, Sir! Lloyd is never usually like this, he's normally so well-mannered and polite, though he can be a bit hot-headed, I guess. Is your knee alright?"

The Headmaster blinked at the sudden gush of the words, then forced himself to smile as he responded:

"Quite well, thank you. I presume, these are your children?"

The woman beamed. "Yes, this one is Lloyd." She gestured to the red-headed toddler. "He's four in a few months."

Suddenly, the baby on her hip gurgled. _"Ma-Ma! Ma-Ma!"_

The woman chuckled and cooed to the baby; "Yes, Harvey. Ma-Ma's here." Addressing the Headmaster once again, she said: "And this is Harvey, he celebrated his first birthday last month."

The Headmaster's smile widened painfully, as he extended a spindly finger towards the baby, who was chubby in both face and body, had a small tuft of fair hair spouting out of his head and was dressed in a onesie decorated with cows.

"Hullo… Harvey."

Shuddering internally at the two awful names, the Headmaster promptly released a yelp as his extended finger was bitten by the one year old. Cradling the finger to his chest, the Headmaster bit back the lecture and smiled through the pain as the woman fretted.

"Oh, Sir! Are you alright?! I am _so sorry!_ I have no idea what has gotten into my children today!"

Once the Headmaster had assured the woman that he was fine, she directed her gaze onto her baby son. Waggling her finger in front of him, she said sharply:

"No bite-bite, Harvey!"

" _Bite-Bite, Har-E!"_

Setting the heavy shopping bag down, the woman ruffled her baby son's tuft of fair hair, then spoke to the Headmaster.

"Lately, he's been trying to eat _everything._ He's never been fussy, unlike Lloyd."

"Indeed." The Headmaster drawled. "May I ask you, your name?"

"Oh! Yes, I should introduce myself… Erm…."

Hauling Harvey up higher, she extended her free hand and chirped: "Teresa Hunter. Pleasure to meet you, Mr….?"

"Mrs Hunter, I am the Headmaster of St Champions. It is a… _pleasure_ to meet you too."

As they shook hands, Teresa gushed: "Oh, wow! I've heard about St Champions around the neighbourhood, it sounds like a fantastic school!"

The Headmaster retracted his hand, dismissing the urge to wipe away the germs and puffed his chest out. "Indeed, it is."

Mrs Hunter beamed cheerily. "You know, that's the kind of school I would like for my boys to go too, when they're old enough."

At this, the Headmaster's false smile melted away, only to be replaced with a shark-like grin.

"Oh, _really?_ Well, I would be _delighted_ to have your children at my school."

' _The more influx of children I receive, the more I can use in my new regime.'_

Teresa's face lit up. "I'm glad you feel that way! Obviously, it wouldn't be for a few years or so, but I appreciate the thought, I- Yes, Lloyd?"

Tugging at her jeans, was her three year old son. "Mummy, _I want to hold Harvey!"_

Mrs Hunter shook her head sadly. "Oh, I'm sorry honey, but you're not big enough to hold your little brother at the moment. Maybe in a few months, ok?"

Wrenching his hand free, Lloyd stamped his foot and pointed a finger at Harvey.

"But it's my _duty_ to look after my brother!"

"Aww, aren't you mature?" Mrs Hunter cooed. The Headmaster forced the bile down his throat. "Tell you what, you can hold Harvey when I feed him his bottle later. How does that sound?"

Lloyd grinned. "Cool!" Suddenly, he glared at the Headmaster and said: "Mummy, can I go and look at the Halloween stuff?!"

"Not yet, sweetie. Mummy has to go and look for a new pram for Harvey." Teresa cooed down to her eldest son, then addressed the Headmaster again. "Before Lloyd disturbed you, we were about to go into this shop. The pram that Harvey was using got all sticky, so we have to buy a new one. Are you going in here as well?"

"Oh, yes. I am browsing for a new desk to replace the old one at my house… And pray, how did the old pram get sticky?"

Mrs Hunter huffed and bent down to pick up the shopping bag. "Well, as well as eating everything, Harvey here is a _very messy_ eater. _Aren't you, baby?"_

She nuzzled into Harvey's neck, the baby shrieking with laughter. The Headmaster winced at the loud noise, then quickly moved aside as Lloyd barrelled forwards into the shop.

Teresa stopped nuzzling her baby and sighed. "Oh, Lloyd!" Frustrated, she muttered: "Why did you have to act up _today_ , of all days?!"

Sighing again, she said to the Headmaster; "Do you mind if I tag along with you? It would be nice to get a second opinion."

Although he would rather be struck in the knee again, the Headmaster could only give in to a reasonable request.

"Certainly… Shall I take your shopping for you?"

"Oh, would you? What a gentleman you are." Mrs Hunter handed the bag over to the Headmaster, then entered the shop, babbling to her baby as she went.

As soon as the bag was in his grip, the Headmaster nearly fell flat on his face. The bag was _so HEAVY!_ He had no idea how she had been able to carry both the bag _and_ a thirteenth month old baby, without breaking a sweat.

"Headmaster? Are you coming?"

Bristling, the man hurried into the shop and over to Mrs Hunter, hefting the shopping bag with all of his strength.

* * *

As the adults talked about St Champions, its reputation and what it could offer the Hunter children, Lloyd was in the middle of entertaining his little brother. Even though their mother was holding Harvey, the thirteen month old had twisted himself round so that his chest was pressed into his mother's shoulder and his face was peering over so that he could see Lloyd.

The three year old grinned and exclaimed: "Hey, Harvey! Who am I?" He thrust a finger at himself and grinned even more, as Harvey suddenly gurgled:

" _Llo! Llo!"_

"That's right! I'm _Llo! Good baby! Clever boy!"_

Harvey gurgled in delight and Lloyd felt pride well up in his chest. However, all of that changed when Harvey screwed his face up, and a waft of something _unpleasant_ swiftly spread around the area.

Whilst the Headmaster proceeded to gag, as Harvey's backside was aimed in his direction, Lloyd wrinkled his nose and shouted:

"MUMMY! HARVEY'S STINKY!"

Mrs Hunter tittered and cooed to her youngest: "Who's a _stinky boy?"_

As Harvey shoved his thumb into his mouth and sucked happily, Mrs Hunter said to the Headmaster: "My handbag's in the shopping bag. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." The Headmaster blustered amidst the devastating smell.

He went to pass over the shopping bag, when suddenly, there was a commotion nearby.

Lloyd, having spotted something, raced off, causing his mother to whip her head round and scream after him. As everyone in the shop turned to look, Mrs Hunter panicked and faced the Headmaster.

Passing Harvey over, she cried: "I won't be long! I need to catch Lloyd before anything happens! Please look after my baby!"

The Headmaster grappled to get a hold on the baby, and only when he had, did he speak.

"W-Wait, Mrs Hunter! I do not know anything about looking after c-children!"

"Of course you do!" Teresa snorted, as she headed towards the exit. _"You're a Headmaster!"_

Soon enough, she was gone, and the Headmaster was left, _literally,_ holding the baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Struggling to hold his breath, the Headmaster surveyed the baby in his arms with irritation.

He, _the Headmaster,_ expected to look after a baby whilst their mother failed to discipline their elder sibling? _It was preposterous!_

' _How dare that woman land me with this…. Sack of potatoes.'_

The baby took his thumb out of his mouth, causing the Headmaster to grimace at the sight of the saliva coated digit. Harvey gurgled and kicked his podgy feet. His excited kicks hit the Headmaster in the chest, and as the man grunted in pain, he extended his arms out so that the baby was far away from him as possible.

Glaring at the baby, the Headmaster turned to look at one of the shop workers.

"Do _you_ know how to deal with a dirty nappy?"

The acne-riddled teenage boy shook his head furiously. "Nah, man. I wouldn't know the first thing! Seems like you're on your own."

The teenager turned round and swaggered off, leaving the Headmaster to deal with the situation alone. Now utterly furious, the Headmaster hissed at Harvey:

" _Why couldn't your mother have taken you?!"_

In response, Harvey simply grinned at the Headmaster, revealing his toothless gums. The Headmaster shuddered, then sighed. He knew that HE had to change the baby's dirty nappy, before it got out of hand. As well as the stink intensifying, Harvey could also develop a rash. This would not bother the Headmaster _in the slightest,_ but if Mrs Hunter found out….

Hastily, the Headmaster bent down and swiped the handbag from the packed shopping bag. Before the woman had run off, she had asked him to hand over the bag…. Quickly, the Headmaster concluded that there must be a spare _clean_ nappy in the handbag. Opening it, he pulled out the blessed item, then closed the handbag and put it back amongst the items in the shopping bag.

Now he just needed a changing area…

As he was contemplating this, the worst thing possible happened.

* * *

Apart from giggling, Harvey had been docile. Yet now, the effects of wearing a dirty nappy was taking its toll on him and soon enough, he burst into tears. Shrieking at the top of his lungs, fat tears flashing down his face, Harvey screeched:

" _MA-MA! MA-MA! LLO! DA-DA!"_

Wincing at the sudden loud noise, the Headmaster realised that he had to change Harvey.

 _Fast._

The Headmaster snapped at the teenage employee to guard Mrs Hunter's belongings, then hurried out of the shop and towards the nearest bathroom. As he approached the public bathroom, the Headmaster aimed for the baby changing room, only to find out that it was in use. Snarling under his breath, the Headmaster set about trying to calm Harvey down. However, all he seemed to do was heighten the baby's cries, which caused his anger to rise up to the surface.

Just before he exploded at Harvey, the user of the changing room unlocked the door and stepped out. The woman cooed to her own baby as she passed the Headmaster and instead of wasting time by sneering at her, the Headmaster raced forwards into the baby changing room and locked the door behind him.

Setting the wailing baby down on the provided changing mat on top of the table, the Headmaster prepared the clean nappy and crouched down slightly, gaze focussed on Harvey's crotch. Shuddering, the Headmaster set the clean nappy aside, unbuttoned the onesie, slid the item of clothing off then undid the dirty nappy.

As soon as the dirty nappy had been peeled off of the baby, the Headmaster flung it into the bin, gagging at the horrific smell and disgusting sight before him. As the Headmaster had feared, Harvey _DID_ have a rash. It affected only a small part of his backside, but it was enough for him to continue wailing at the top of his lungs.

Not wanting his gaze to linger on the baby's dirty backside, the Headmaster quickly nabbed some cleaning wipes from a dispenser and proceeded to clean Harvey's backside as quickly and thoroughly as possible.

Whilst he did this, the Headmaster crooned down at Harvey: _"Good boy._ Now, try to be quiet."

Obviously, this had no effect on the baby whatsoever, but once he was clean and the Headmaster had fastened a nappy onto him, Harvey began to calm down. Now quiet, he wriggled about on the changing mat happily as the Headmaster growled:

"I came here to purchase a new desk, _INSTEAD_ , _I had to clean a baby's bottom."_

Aware that Harvey could catch a chill, the Headmaster dressed him in the onesie, then took off his glasses. Ominous green eyes gazing down at the wriggling baby, the Headmaster loomed over Harvey so that his eyes were drilling into the baby's chocolate brown ones.

As Harvey blinked up at him, his wriggling ceasing, the Headmaster growled:

"One day, _you shall be under my control._ Your Mother shall send you and your elder brother to _My School_ and I will take over both of your minds. _Just you wait and see…"_

Chuckling lowly, the Headmaster put his glasses back on, then lifted Harvey into his arms. Rubbing his back soothingly, the Headmaster left the changing room and headed back to the shop.

* * *

Once there, the Headmaster shifted into panic mode as the baby in his arms started to cough and splutter. Although the baby's lungs were evidently providing as much oxygen as possible, Harvey was still struggling to breathe properly and within moments, the baby had started to wheeze.

The Headmaster's eyes widened behind his glasses as he attempted to avert the mounting crisis. Shouting at the teenage employee from before for some help, the Headmaster was saved when Mrs Hunter, her eldest son in tow, rushed into sight.

One look at her youngest child, was all it took for Teresa to leap into action. Snapping at Lloyd to stay put, she took Harvey out of the Headmaster's arms and set about helping him to breathe.

As Lloyd clamoured to help his little brother, the Headmaster watched in fascination as Mrs Hunter managed to soothe her little one's struggle for breath. He did not know what she had done to stop it, but realised that this _had_ occurred before.

Teresa hugged Harvey to her, cooing to quiet his pitiful, distressed cries. The Headmaster arched an eyebrow, which Mrs Hunter noticed. Rocking her baby gently, she said:

"When Harvey was born, there were a few… complications. He was whisked away from me because he wasn't… b-breathing. They put him on a ventilator because his lungs weren't strong enough to support his body. We nearly… lost him a few times, but he's a little fighter. He pulled through, even though there was a big chance… Anyways, he has a weak Immune system and has asthma. When he's a bit older, he'll be given an asthma pump. It's very serious, Harvey will always need it with him."

Teresa kissed her baby's forehead. "Sometimes he coughs and his breathing gets laboured, so I always have to be on hand to help him. Otherwise…. Oh!"

She stopped talking and sniffed Harvey's lower half. "You're all _clean!"_

She looked towards the Headmaster and exclaimed: "You changed him!"

"Yes… I discovered a clean nappy in your handbag. I apologise for intruding on your personal belongings, but I am aware that you were attempting to reach that bag before your eldest son ran off."

Mrs Hunter smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you so much, Sir." Now that Harvey had stopped crying, Teresa could focus her attention onto Lloyd. Glaring down at him, she snapped:

"I don't want you EVER running off again, you hear me?! That was very bad of you, Lloyd. Because of that, you'll be getting a spanking when we get home."

"NO!" Lloyd wailed. "NO FAIR!"

" _Yes,_ you were a bad boy, and this poor gentleman here was left to look after your brother."

"He's evil…" The toddler muttered under his breath.

Shaking her head, Mrs Hunter sighed. "We'd better go and buy the things we want."

The Headmaster nodded curtly, and half an hour later, they left the shop. The Headmaster had ordered his new desk, with delivery expected in a week, and Mrs Hunter had purchased a brand new pram. Harvey was now proudly sitting in it, and was currently chomping on a piece of banana that his mother had given him. Lloyd was peeking in at his baby brother, also making sure that the full shopping bag didn't dislodge from the compartment underneath the pram.

As they walked along, Mrs Hunter turned to the Headmaster and said:

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Sir. Once again, I'm sorry for the trouble that my boys caused you."

The Headmaster forced another smile. "No worries, Mrs Hunter. I am looking forwards to seeing your sons in the future at my school."

"Oh, you bet they'll be there!" She glanced down at her toddler son. "Come along, Lloyd, we're off to the Disney Store."

"Yay!"

* * *

As the Hunters departed, Mrs Hunter wheeling the pram away, with an eye on Lloyd, the Headmaster watched them go with a smirk.

In a few years' time, the Hunter boys would be _HIS_ to control.

' _And they can make up for what they put me through today. Yes... LLOYD… HARVEY… See you soon.'_

Chuckling to himself, the Headmaster turned round and headed towards the Mall doors, unaware that Lloyd Hunter had whipped his head round and was glaring daggers into the back of his tall frame.


	3. Chapter 3

**Set several years after chapters one and two. This chapter is cut up into sections, in order to make clear the time gap that occurs. First Section: Pre-Meeting With Lloyd Hunter On His First Day. Second Section: Aftermath Of Meeting With Lloyd Hunter. Third Section: Pre-Meeting With Harvey Hunter On His First Day. Fourth Section: Aftermath Of Meeting With Harvey Hunter.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

From the confines of his office window, the Headmaster surveyed the influx of new pupils to his school. Amongst them, there seemed to be several intelligent looking children, with the rest being average, according to his _always correct_ opinion.

Yet what made him gleeful the most, was that he _recognised_ one of his new pupils.

There in the crowd, was _Lloyd Hunter._

No longer four years old, tall, lithe and still styled with those red curls.

Wondering if he was still a _brat,_ the Headmaster chuckled to himself as he mused:

' _So, the first of the Hunter brothers has arrived at St Champions. What a MARVELLOUS day this shall be. Lloyd has arrived here, only to be put under my control. Yes… I cannot wait for him to come into my office."_

* * *

Two minutes after a thoroughly confused Lloyd Hunter had departed from the office, the Headmaster was still seated in his chair, glasses once again concealing his green eyes. He was utterly outraged, his fingers gripping the arms of his office chair, an indication of his anger.

 _Lloyd Hunter was Immune._

 _IMMUNE!_

Never before had an Immune graced St Champions with their _presence._ It was true that he had encountered Immunes before, but never in _his_ _own school._

Growling under his breath, the Headmaster unclenched his hands and brought them up to his desk, where he slammed them down seconds later onto the surface.

As Ian Robinson strolled along towards the Headmaster's office, the man himself massaged his temple with his fingers, attempting to will away the growing head-ache.

* * *

A few years later, and the second Hunter brother had now joined his school.

The Headmaster gazed out of his office window, lip curling at the sight of the three _troublemakers._ Although when his gaze landed on the youngest Hunter, a smirk formed on his face.

Even from the first look of him, the Headmaster could tell that Harvey Hunter was still _weak_ and _little._ In fact, he could still be classed as a _baby,_ despite being well out of toddlerhood.

Being physically weak would hinder his plans, but being susceptible to his power, now _that_ was what mattered. The eldest Hunter boy may not be under his control, but if his little brother was….

The Headmaster's smirk broadened as his gaze followed Harvey Hunter, who was scuttling after his big brother, throwing everyone a nervous glance. The tuft of fair hair had sprouted all over, covering his forehead and stopping just short of the back of his neck. The boy was short, and bulkier compared to his brother. Definitely less confident than Lloyd, judging by the wary look he was sending everyone. Although Lloyd Hunter _was_ a cocky and arrogant child…

Stepping away from the window, the Headmaster sat down in his chair, a frown crossing his narrow, pale face. Confidence flooded through him, but a hint of doubt had crept into his mind. For what if Harvey Hunter _wasn't susceptible?_ What if, like Lloyd, he was _Immune?_

The Headmaster hoped that this would not be true, and as he waited for his first victim to arrive, he unknowingly crossed his fingers on his right hand.

* * *

Straight after a bemused Harvey Hunter had walked out of the office, the Headmaster was close to tearing the room apart. Like he had feared, _Harvey Hunter was IMMUNE!_

After a few minutes, the Headmaster managed to control his anger and started to prepare for the next pupil. Yet he knew, to his great shame and humiliation, that he would NEVER be able to fully control the Hunter brothers to do his bidding.

All he could do was scare, isolate and seek revenge on the brothers, as well as the other Immune children that tarnished his school.

Until they left St Champions of age, they were stuck under _his reign,_ Immune or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Set during the climax of series one, episode three.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

SPLAT huddled together, the forgotten fuse box hanging behind them, the wires hastily shoved back in. The six of them were faced with the Headmaster and the majority of the _entire school,_ and SPLAT understood that there was no escaping from their fate.

But it didn't mean that they had to _stand there and TAKE IT…._

As Ingrid started up a chant about why the Headmaster _SUCKED,_ Harvey prepared his own brand of insults. Upon selecting one in his mind, Harvey cried:

"You're so old, you walked into an antique shop and THEY SOLD YOU!"

As Ian burst out laughing, Ingrid stopping her chant to follow suit, the Headmaster's nostrils flared. Straightening himself up fully, the Headmaster snarled:

" _Really?! Well, I have some information for you, Mr Hunter! When YOU were a baby,_ _ **I**_ _was forced to change your nappy in a public changing area!"_

Instantly, Ian and Ingrid fell silent, Harvey himself slowly turning beetroot. Jeff clutched his sides as he barked with cruel laughter, and the rest of the gathering behind the Headmaster chuckled as he raised his hand.

Whilst his friends turned to look at him in horror, Harvey's face suddenly drained of all colour as he lifted his index finger up to shoulder height and whispered:

"Excuse me."

Before fainting in front of everyone.


End file.
